


Sweet Nothings

by akampana



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akampana/pseuds/akampana
Summary: A series of little drabbles involving the Servants, especially the King of Knights. We all need some light in the dark world of Fate don't we?Moved from ff.net
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber & Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. Friday (Diarmuid x Arturia)

"Must you always be so charming?"

There was a playful glint in her eyes, the same shine that had him trapped in her emerald gaze all those years ago.

On that day, he wondered if it was really he who had that magic love spot.

He'd been infatuated with her ever since.

"If it means I can see that beautiful smile of yours, Arturia, I'd gladly be charming my whole life."

She tried to supress a blush, hiding behind the boquet of lilacs he had just given her.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Diar."

Does it?

The man chuckled at the lady king's actions, pressing his lips lightly to her knuckles, before meeting her eyes again.

"Friday night?"

The king considered his proposition for a few moments, but didn't even know why she bothered. She could never resist those golden eyes.

A sigh.

A smile.

"Alright."


	2. Flowers (Gilgamesh x Arturia)

"What are you doing, Archer?"

She asked him, a ittle irritated at the arrogant king's presence.

"Following you, obviously," he laughed mockingly at his foolish little wife.

She whipped her head back to face him, stopping to stare him down...or up, considering her height.

"Why?"

Her eye twitched. Any more of his nonsense, and she'd blow a fuse.

He shrugged.

"Because I like seeing you irritated."

THAT DID IT.

She brought her hand up to slap him, she could practically feel a vein pop in her head...

"GILGAMESH you-"

...only for her hand to be met with the stems of beautiful flowers.

"What are those flowers for?"

She questioned, irritation slowly dissappearing from her voice.

He took a breath, and for once, that arrogant expression vanished from his blood red eyes.

"I like seeing you happy too."


	3. Want (Lancelot X Arturia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a few more of these since i was absent for a while :) I hope you enjoy.

When he asked to be her knight all those years ago, she had gladly accepted him. She'd even had a feast prepared in his honor.

For Lancelot, the first knight of the Round Table.

That was why he hadn't expected her reaction when he posed the same question, now in their new life, several years into the future.

She hesitated.

Kings never hesitate.

Lips quivering, she whispered, "Lancelot...I am not your king anymore."

Kings never denounce their title.

She got on her knees, bringing herself down to his level.

Kings never kneel.

She cupped his face in her small hands.

"Lancelot, look at me."

His eyes didn't leave the ground. He couldn't meet her eyes, disbelieving. He was her knight. He swore to be by her side forever. He couldn't keep that promise all those years ago. And he needed to fulfill it now.

"Look at me."

Her voice was firm. He obeyed. Dark,dead eyes met lively green.

"We are free, Lancelot. We are free."

She touched her forehead to his gently.

"Do you feel that?"

Her warmth traveled through him. Suddenly he could feel her pulse through her hands, her gentle touch on his skin, her warm breath on his lips.

"We're alive now."

She began to pull away from him.

"Don't let the past chain you down, Lancelot...Don't let me hinder you. We can do anything we want."

She let go of him, slowly withdrawing her hands from his face.

"Just let it all go."

No.

NO.

A gasp escaped her lips when he grabbed her retreating palm and pulled her sharply to him.

Not you.

Never again.

Without thinking, he crashed his chapped lips on her soft ones, not daring to open his eyes for the fear of seeing her reaction.

This was wrong.

He pulled Arturia so close there was no space left separating them. The petite woman's accelerating heartbeat reverberated through his chest as he mashed their lips together like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

First he took Guinevere, and now he covets his own king.

Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt so tightly as she clawed for air.

But he wanted this.

"Lance-mmh!" He didn't let her finish. He couldn't bear her telling him to stop.

He wanted this agony.

He didn't let her breathe, didn't let her push him away, didn't leave her lips for even a second.

He wanted this sin.

.

.

.

And he was free to do anything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm beginning to think that I cant write Lancelot without angst. I mean, I wrote this when i was highschool, and until now I still can't write him happy. Lord help me 
> 
> -akampana


	4. Ice Cream (Diarmuid x Arturia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid and Arturia go out for ice cream

It was hot. No, that was an understatement. It was scorching. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out at noontime. But, his fellow knight had insisted they go. She had said it had been about a certain lion.

He was quite eager to leave anyway.

He had been in a conversation with Cú,and although the older man had been talking about a cold dessert, he couldn't help but think the conversation was quite...scandalous.

Besides, it wasn't like he could resist those eyes.

So here they were. Two knights trapped in the heat. At least he had bought Saber her lion. It wasn't a total loss.

"Diarmuid."

His thoughts were interrupted by the petite woman's voice. She was holding out a vanilla cone on front of him, smiling serenely.

"Many thanks..."

She shook her head with a cute chuckle that made his face light up with a blush.

"You went through all the trouble to accompany me here. On top of that, it was you who purchased this little one for me."

She held up the stuffed lion endearingly.

"This is the least I could do to thank such a gentleman."

He blushed at that. She smiled at him before focusing on her own ice cream cone. The cold dessert had begun to melt, leaving an icy white trail over her fingers.

He reached for a tissue, but before he could do anything, she'd already run her tongue over the sweet white sugary stuff.

He froze, his face growing significantly hotter and redder by the moment. Suddenly his mind flew back to the conversation he had with Cú before he left with Arturia.

"You see, Diar, the way a girl eats ice cream tells a lot of important things about her."

"I would not think so...in what ways?" Diarmuid questioned the other Lancer. Really, sometimes the man made no sense.

"Well for one, if she licks, it means she's good at using her tongue," the blue haired man replied, smirking.

The shorter man raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean she can speak well?"

The single spear user guffawed at his companion's obvious obliviousness.

"I mean, Diarmuid, that she's good at using her warm...soft...wet...tongue."

He was pulled back to the present by Arturia's voice.

"Yours is melting, you know. Do you not like vanilla?" She was leaning close to him. A little too close for his raging hormones.

"Do you really feel that hot? You are...quite red."

Diarmuid jumped a bit and caught hold of himself.

"Oh! No, I am well. Do not trouble yourself with me, and I enjoy this flavor," he managed to cough out.

At this, Saber just raised an eyebrow and went right back to her vanilla ice cream.

Lancer inwardly slapped himself.

Real smooth, Diarmuid...Real smooth...

Feeling foolish and definitely feeling stupid, he started on his own cold dessert. It was good, and quite a relief from the heat.

Mmph.

His eyes flew back carefully to the lady knight beside him. This time she bit the soft white stuff, nibbling a little bit of the cone. It was a little messy, the cream made a thin layer over her soft lips, that reddened slightly from the cold. She ran her tongue over her mouth, then over the fingers the cream had dripped down on.

Unfortunately, she no idea what she was doing to the man. Diarmuid had his blood rushing to dangerous places... Very very dangerous places.

Oh great gods, he couldn't take any more of this torture.

"When a lady bites," Cú had said, "it means she's rough, and therefore likes it rough...kicking, scratching, biting, you name it."

Good heavens, he could practically see the other Lancer telling this to him all-knowingly.

Diarmuid chomped on his cone, finished it, and turned a little, hoping Saber wouldn't look his way, lest she see what he thought (and certainly didn't hope) was down there.

Another soft crunch from Saber wasn't helping. Wasn't. Helping.

He was already begging the gods for forgiveness for everything he imagined himself doing to her if they were alone right now.

Aw hell, he was beginning to think doing it in public should have been fine-

Nonononono.

It occurred to the man that his female companion had been silent for quite a while. He looked back at her...

Only to see her sucking softly on what was left of the cone, lips moving up and down the tan wafer, tongue slipping in to taste the last of the white cream her lips just couldn't reach.

He paled.

"And when she sucks on the cone, Dia, it means she's very skilled at oh, you know..." the man clicked his tongue, "How about we just say it's going to be a fine night."

The blue haired man said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Pleasure, will probably be all you'll be feeling when you're with her, ne?

That did it.

"D-Diarmuid!"

.

.

.

He couldn't stop the torrent-like nosebleed.

.

.

.

BONUS:

Meanwhile, in the bushes...

"Iskandar! Did you get that on tape?" the blue troublemaker asked the red giant, who guffawed heartily.

"From beginning to end," he beamed triumphantly at Cù Chulainn, who was happily running about like a crazy lunatic.

"Though there is something I can not wrap my finger around," the huge man scratched the back of his head and eyed the mischievous man before him, "How ever did you get the King of Knights to agree to that?"

The question hung in the air for a bit.

Lancer blinked.

"I didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH I FORGOT I WROTE THIS DAMN. I'm embarrassed about my writing style back then but heck I'm proud. You done good, younger me.
> 
> -akampana


	5. Those Damned Mongrels (Gilgamesh x Arturia)

"Mongrel," Gilgamesh started, eyebrows twitching in clear annoyance. "Get your filthy hands off my wife."

This wasn't the first time he had to threaten the foolish mortals to release his wife from their grip.

Saber, for one, was too kind to hurt 'the innocent civilians', but it had been getting a little out of control.

Sometimes he cursed Arturia's elegant, foreign beauty. She received too much attention for it. Mongrels did double takes, sometimes those little insects stared, and on bad days, they'd even have the gall to ask for her number. In front of him, no less!

The petite blonde glared at her taller companion, right as the Japanese boy she had been conversing with backed away in fear.

The King slung his arm over the smaller king's shoulders.

"Now that we are alone, shall we?"

She shrugged off his arm angrily.

"No!"

Saber retorted so loudly, a few more heads turned towards the blonde. Gilgamesh felt a scowl replace the smirk of his face.

"What is the matter with you?!" she pressed, shoving him away forcefully.

"Is it illegal for me to converse with other men?!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"This is my life, Gil. I am the one who decides who I want to talk to," she told firmly, irate green orbs staring furiously into his blood red ones.

She brought a hand up to her head to alleviate the incoming headache.

"Why must you always interrupt?"

Her anger died down quickly as she realized she might have overreacted, and she looked at her companion with sad, questioning green orbs.

Gilgamesh didn't meet her gaze, and a scary silence washed over the two.

"...Gil?"

She hated it, but she was beginning to worry. Had she gone too far?

"Be...I...ous..."

What? Arturia could barely make anything out of the words that came from his mouth

"Come again?"

"Be...m...ous" he repeated, still mumbling unintelligibly.

"I'm sorr-"

That was when he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, shoved her against the wall, and forced her to face him.

"BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS."

Her eyes widened in shock and she found herself glued to her place. She'd forgotten the pain of the impact, forgotten to be angry at him for being so rough. For once, she couldn't even find the strength to push him away like she always did. It seemed like they remained in that position for ages, both stunned at the new revelation Gil had just spat out.

Irate flame eyes stared down at wide green ones.

Oh, he was angry now. Not only did his own girlfriend scold him for driving away a mongrel, but now in his fit he had actually admitted his own envy? Ridiculous.

Ea! This woman drives me mad!

In his trance he didn't notice his queen shift, and tiptoe to reach him, placing her cool hands on his cheeks.

Her lips brushed over his lightly. Chaste and sweet, it was short and innocent, but even then, she felt the tension in him fade.

When she pulled away, she met his calmer ruby eyes with a bashful yet serious gaze of her own.

"You don't have to be."

.

.

.

BONUS:

She sighed into the other king's shoulders. She could barely see behind him, curse his height, but she knew they were there.

Those girls again.

"Besides," Saber continued, looking behind her 'lover' at the lovestruck girls that had been fangirling over Gil for the past few hours.

"You are not the only one...jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZASSHU! ZASSHU! ZASSHU!
> 
> -Gilgamesh


	6. Good Hair Day (Lancelot x Arturia)

The sun was bouncing off her golden crown. She looked angelic to him, her hair glowing like a divine being's halo. He loved how it looked , really, he did, but it her bangs were slightly blocking his view of his most favorite part of her: those beautiful, radiant green eyes.

Right now she was discussing how her life had been going so far, and as her golden locks swished over her eyes with her every move, Lancelot wondered if he should tell her to cut it.

Arturia looked at him like she was expecting a reply. Caught off guard, he nodded.

His king seemed satisfied and continued, smiling at him.

A strong wind blew her hair about, cutting her off. She stood speechless till it passed.

"Sorry, where was I, Lance-"

She stuttered when the man reached out and tenderly brushed the naughty locks behind her ear, his warm hand lingering at her cheek.

He couldn't help but let a light blush color his normally stoic face.

"Wouldn't you consider cutting your hair, my king?"

Now that he could see them, her large, green eyes lit up as she chuckled, taking one of his long, dark, purplish-black strands in her hand.

"Wouldn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I guess this isn't that angsty. I love me a happy Lancelot
> 
> You know I was super insecure about posting these old works since I'm a hell of a lot older now and so my writing has changed. But I'm proud of myself. :)
> 
> -akampana


	7. Snow (Diarmuid x Arturia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a holiday fic. :)

One pleasant winter evening, Arturia found herself trading the warmth of a fireplace for the feel of snowflakes on her eyelashes.

Shirou, Rin, Iskandar and the rest of the gang were inside, having one too many shots of some sake they found in the kitchen. A crash and some shrieking later, she chuckled at her friends' antics, knowing Rin must've thrown something at her former Master.

"Enjoying the snow, my lady?"

A half-smile made its way to her face, recognizing the voice. Only one man called her "my lady" anyway.

"Mm...Quite," she answered over her shoulder, staring captivated at the falling snow before her.

It was his turn to smile. He wondered silently if she could sense him do so, even if she didn't face him, for he could hear her stifle a giggle. Diarmuid thought that was utterly adorable. Heck, he thought everything about her was adorable.

Gosh. When did he start thinking that? Saber had started out as just a friend for him. A comrade. One who upholds the same honor and chivalry. But from the moment they met, he knew there was something. Something special about her he'd never find in anyone else. Admitting this to Iskandar though, was quite the idea. The big man had said he was "absolutely smitten." The worst part of it all was that he couldn't deny it. He definitely did fancy the lovely king.

"I'd think a king such as yourself could tolerate at least this level of rough housing," Diarmuid commented, throwing a glance back at the crowd of Servants and Masters, "If your knights were anything like my companions, I'm sure you'd gone through your share of drunkards."

As if on cue, a very very drunk Iskandar let out a Santa-worthy laugh, while crushing the honorable Wav-, er, Lord El-Melloi II in his arms, prompting the two knights in the snow to laugh.

"Oh shush, you," Saber answered, faking annoyance, "You are out here to escape as well, are you not?"

She still had her back to him. Diarmuid was silent for such a long time, she felt the snow at her feet had risen an inch. She raised her shoulders, shivering a bit in the cold, and cupped her hands together, warming them with her breath. Winter never really changed since her time. It was still wet, freezing, and yet so incredibly beautiful. But it was still freezing. She found herself longing for the flickering flames inside, yet she was reluctant to leave the snow.

She heard the Irish knight sigh. It sounded a little like he was just warring with himself and gave up.

"I am not."

Hm.

"Then why are you out here—"

She was interrupted by his arms wrapping around her, and the sudden feeling of warmth when he pulled her back to his chest.

"To be with the snow."

His arms tightened around her, and she stood surprised...confused… embarrassed, neither pressing herself to him nor pushing him away, silently praying he couldn't feel the beating of her heart.

"To be with the regal, enchanting, beautiful snow that has captivated me so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diarturia was probably my first love. Since Fate/Zero was the first of the Fate Series I watched. I loved their everything.
> 
> -akampana


	8. Sleeping Beauty (Diarmuid x Arturia)

How could such a beautiful being exist?

The knight brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, taking care not to stir the blonde. He wouldn't like her to wake just yet, he only so seldom saw her look this peaceful.

Her chest rose and fell slowly. She really was asleep. Diarmuid sighed. What to do? What to do? Ever since he'd been given the chance to live again, he'd spent most of his time with the little king. Without her, he didn't really do anything. Much less want to do anything.

Perhaps I shall wait.

Moving quietly, he pulled a chair by her bed and sat down. He was happy Shirou and his family had given Saber a place to stay, and even more pleased they had welcomed him even as she slept. It allowed him to see her like this, after all.

He brushed a few more stubborn golden strands out of her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek for longer than they should have.

Arturia was a fierce lioness when she was awake, but like this, she looked so vulnerable it made him worry.

By experience, he knew firsthand that she could take care of herself. She had stressed that too, a couple of times. He knew it. He believed it. But even if he didn't need to...

He wanted to protect her .

He woke up every day hoping to be with her. He smiled just to see her do the same. He went to bed hoping to be her company the next day. Arturia was literally everything to him.

He couldn't even bear to think what would happen if she'd suddenly disappeared.

He sighed audibly at himself, face falling to his hands. Gods, he was so obvious. Diarmuid didn't even bother denying it when Iskandar pointed it out.

He loved Arturia.

Heh. Even saying it in his mind made him blush a bit.

This time, he ran his hand through her golden locks bravely.

Gods, she was so beautiful.

A beautiful mind, a beautiful heart, a beautiful face...And he loved all of her.

Slowly, he found himself gravitating towards his love, and without thinking, he'd dipped down to meet her lips.

What am I thinking?

Catching himself, he stopped abruptly, agonizingly merely millimeters from her mouth, and pulled away just as quickly as he'd moved toward her.

Another sigh. Mentally, he beat himself up and called himself a pitiful fool.

Oh gods, what am I doing with my life?

And he stole a kiss on her forehead instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! It's one of my favorites!
> 
> -akampana


	9. Question

"What would you give for her?"

The ridiculous mongrel of a wizard had asked. That Merlin had definitely gotten on his nerves, for the most part because Gilgamesh found that he couldn't answer.

If he had said "treasures," it would be as if he needed to buy her. And Saber was never to be put on the same level as purchasable petty whores.

_What the hell did he know?_

Damn bug didn't even show up in _any_ Grail War, and he dares to question a _King_ about his love for his _queen?_

Well technically, Saber indeed _was_ the mongrel's queen, rather his _king,_ but that didn't give the wizard the right to doubt _his_ love for the King of Knights.

But the simple query troubled him even then.

Even that _useless_ existence, Lancer, could at least answer it.

_Eternal loyalty._

The dog said it with so much conviction and sincerity, the odd wizard believed him.

_Ha! Fat chance with that ridiculous love spot!_

Even then, _his_ little lioness was out with that _mongrel_ instead of here by _his_ side where she should be.

Why couldn't that wizard mongrel understand?

_Arturia is..._

_Is..._

_Is..._

_Fuck._

Hell. He didn't know. His frown intensified in all his frustration.

_Arturia..._

He didn't realize he'd escaped the room he was in and was walking in some sort of park outside, when he'd caught a glimpse of his favorite blonde. She seemed to be holding two ice cream cones.

That sight, at least, had rid him of his worries. Her name had already been halfway out his mouth when Gil saw _him._

That _useless mongrel._

He stopped in his tracks, feeling his temperature rise by the second. His frown returned, deepening into a scowl that one could only see on a war general's countenance. Furious red eyes glared daggers at the pair like they could burn through them. Knuckles turned white as nails dug into his palm in anger.

And yet he stayed put.

 _What the hell?_ He should be rushing out there, should be taking her from _him_. He should be interrupting them, separating them,he should be beating the _life_ out of that _dog._ Why wasn't he _moving?_

_Bloody hell._

The King of Heroes turned, angrily making his way back to that _damned_ wizard. Said sorcerer stared with shocked eyes as Gilgamesh slammed the door open and seized him by the collar.

" _Everything_ , you damned mongrel."

Before the man could gasp at the revelation, the Mesopotamian king shoved the wizard away roughly and sat facing the door, awaiting _her_ return with his head in his hands.

" _Everything._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of connected to the Diarturia drabble a few chapters back ;)
> 
> -akampana


	10. Names (Lancelot x Arturia x Diarmuid)

"Lance—"

At the sound of her voice, two very sharp pairs of ears turned, two knights hoping, praying she meant to call them.

In the milliseconds that passed, the two knights' eyes clashed.

_I think it is safe she means to invite me._ Diarmuid thought, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

_Nonsense, she is_ my _king, not yours. What sort of foolishness has entered your head?_ The long haired man shot back with an equally intense glare.

See, these knights would normally get along. They were both European men. They were both knights. Even shared a spar or two. To an outsider they'd probably be friends. There was just one teeny tiny little problem.

Lance.

Yes, that insignificant, trivial, petty syllable had somehow become a subject of dispute for the two. Unfortunately, until a second would pass and Saber would be able to say a complete the name, the two knights would be trapped in agonizing milliseconds of debate.

Was it _Lance_ r or was it _Lance_ lot?

Oh, the gods must have been playing a cruel game.

_I do not think that factors very much in this matter, Lancelot._

_Then why do you sound so intimidated, Lancer?_

_I think you have been mistaken. The proper word here is that I am 'confident.'_

_Well I shall hold you to that…but do know she will definitely ask me._

The millisecond passed.

"Lancelot—"

_Hah!_

The proud knight shot a triumphant grin at his deflated-looking rival.

"Yes, my king?"

Seriously, Lancelot could practically hear Diarmuid's heart shatter.

"Would you like to spar with me, my knight?"

_My knight…_ Lancelot almost blushed, and in the corner of his eye saw Lancer sink his face into a pillow, groaning.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied happily, rising to follow _his_ king out the door.

Before he left the room, he grinned at his rival.

_Told you so._

And he slammed the door shut just before Diarmuid's pillow could smack him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a love triangle 
> 
> -akampana


	11. Messing with the Two Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diarturia feat. Cú, the chaotic bastard we all know and love.

"Cú...what are you-"

The blue-haired man placed a thumb on her lips tenderly, caressing her face before placing his mouth onto hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, and when she finally returned to her senses, she tried to pry herself from the taller man's grip, pushing him away as hard as she could.

But he was way too strong, and he held her in place so easily that it was like all her efforts were nothing to him.

_Earlier that day..._

"A duel," the older Lancer suggested to his fellow Irishman. The day was coming to a close. It was the perfect time for a spar. He was itching to get away from the mundane tasks of the humans of this time. Sure, everything was easier, but there was just no more _thrill._ What became of the days men would go hunting in the woods for food, or new pelts? What happened to the brawling over women and drink? (The former, he discovered, were not as easy a catch as they used to be, but that suited him. He preferred females that bite. In fact, he might've been interested in the short blondie if his friend wasn't so drop-dead in love with her.) And so, Cú was what every Celtic man would be if they were forcefully placed in this age: bored.

"Sorry, but I must decline."

_Ugh._

Well, there goes his last chance of entertainment. The dark-haired man didn't even look the least bit sorry. He was smiling like those hormonal teenage young'uns who just happened to pass by a pretty lass. Cú wasn't sure whether to think that was accurate or not, since Saber _was_ a pretty lass and Diarmuid _was_ younger by a couple...decades. Anyway, it's not like he wasn't aware that Diarmuid had a particular fancy to Saber. He was. It's just that it had been getting a little out of hand. Thrice already had their 'daily' duels been put off so Diarmuid could go see the King of Knights. This makes four.

"Well, I'll be off," the dark-haired man announced, slipping out the door with a bounce in his step.

Boredom was becoming the norm here. Cú wanted some sort of amusement. Something. _Anything..._

_Ding!_

And just like magic, he had a crazy idea. With wide, excited eyes and a sly grin, the red-eyed spearman flew out of the room, spotting his target in the front yard of the Emiya house. He let himself in the compound, without bothering to use the door, knowing Diarmuid would come through there. He appeared in front of the blonde just as she entered the dojo.

"Saber, I am in need of your help," the blue man stated coyly.

The King of Knights smiled. Oh what a pretty, innocent little face.

"Well, all right, how may I be of assistance?"

Cú returned her smile with a smirk, catching Diarmuid entering the room in the corner of his eye.

"Don't move."

And before she saw it coming, he pressed his lips to hers.

_..._

Diarmuid's reaction came in three stages.

The first was shock.

The second was anger.

The third was _I'm gonna kill you._

_._

_._

_._

Well, at least Cú got his duel...

But when a sword had missed his throat by an inch and two spears impaled themselves in the wall on both sides of his head, he wondered if it was really a good idea to mess with the two knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love Cú. Honestly, top tier Servant. The opinion of my past self on Cú Chulainn is pretty damn interesting: 
> 
> High School Me: "It's my first time playing with Cú Chulainn! I really like his character, and I just think he's cute with Saber, not exactly as a romantic interest but like one of those guy-friends you know she'll never be with but that doesn't mean they can't share a few flirtatious moments here and there. That kind of role especially seems to fit him, with his fiery, brutish, bestial attitude and fighting style, in contrast to Diarmuid, who fights a lot like Saber does."
> 
> hmmm, has my opinion on Cú x Arturia changed, I wonder? 
> 
> -akampana


	12. Answers (Gilgamesh X Arturia)

"Be my wife."

"I refuse."

"Marry me."

"I should not think to."

"Kiss me?"

Saber sighed audibly, massaging her brow with her fingers. Really, the man couldn't give her a break. He'd been following her around unceasingly, annoying her with endless questions when he _knew_ she'd always refuse. She wondered if he'd ever give up.

"Silence means yes."

_Oh, dear angels in heaven._

" _Gil..._ "

Her voice was a warning. Usually, that exasperated tone meant he was going to receive a punch to the face. He deserved it. He was annoying.

And yet somehow, she found it a little endearing.

Arturia wasn't a stranger to the ways of courting a woman, and she knew Gil was _far_ from doing anything right. But still...there was this warm feeling in her chest that she just couldn't be rid of. Maybe it was because she felt flattered?

Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she'd face those ruby eyes and say "yes".

_Would he stop_?

She turned away from her blonde companion to hide her countenance.

In the back of her mind, she didn't want that warm feeling to go away.

_Or_...

_Would he continue to make her feel this way?_

She shifted about, contemplating. What happened to the woman who'd shoot Gil down at a moment's notice?

_And what if she continued to say "no"?_

_Would he get tired of her?_

Perhaps she was overthinking things.

" _Kiss me..._ "

This time he said it in a hungrier, more demanding voice.

She hid her blush behind a stoic face.

"For the millionth time, King of Heroes, no."

What a coward she was. Too scared to risk losing whatever they had right now, too afraid to jump in and see where fate goes.

But if he asks her again, just one more time...

Maybe...

Just maybe.

.

.

.

She'd say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Gilgamesh. You hate him, you love him, you hate to love him, you love to hate him.


	13. Want Part 2 (Lancelot X Arturia)

Sometimes she worried about her knight. Occasionally, she'd catch him staring at her with guilty eyes. He looked like a man who'd pulled the trigger on his own wife by accident, or like someone who'd failed and brought about something fatal.

And sometimes, when they were conversing, he'd suddenly turn cold. The warmth would disappear from his eyes. And he'd withdraw from her touch, like an unholy man would back away from a saint.

It was almost like a spell. The magic word was always his name. At her call, he'd snap out of it and return to the Lancelot she knew...or thought she knew.

This behavior came to be because of none other than her.

She knew that too.

Lancelot had become Berserker because he couldn't understand why she hadn't really punished him for his sins. The King had purposely spared both him and the queen, despite everything that had happened.

But it wasn't like she wouldn't have given him the death sentence.

She _couldn't_.

Ha! What a laughable fact.

But nonetheless it was true.

How could she kill the one she loved so?

How selfish she is. For once, her own wishes outweighed those of the kingdom. Even now, as she watched the knight from afar, she could feel her own greed growing.

She wanted to keep him here, and he wanted to stay with her.

But at the same time, she thought darkly. _She_ was the cause of his suffering. _She_ was the reason he could never truly be happy. _She_ was the reason he became Berserker, for crying out loud!

Had she made the right decision, when she spared his life?

Or would it have been better to kill him back then, than to have him live a life where he must die inside whenever he looked her in the eye?

But then _he_ was kissing her.

_He_ was forcing his lips on hers.

"Lance-mmh! "

_He_ was conquering her.

She tried to push him off. She tried to squirm away.

But when she looked in his eyes, there it was.

Want.

And she thought maybe she wasn't the only one yearning for it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber's POV this time. I feel like even back then, I always took a darker turn whenever it was Lancelot and Saber I was writing about. I really gotta lighten up sometimes lol
> 
> -akampana


	14. All Alone With You

They were in a flower field. Neither one knew how they even got there, but frankly, they didn't care.

They didn't know why, where, or when, but that never really mattered, not to them.

The one thing that did matter was that they were here together. Alone. With no one to judge them, with no one to separate them.

_Paradise_

For once the king was free to rest on someone else's shoulders. For once, the knight could give her his.

There were no crowds, no people, just them. No responsibilities, nor curses, just those two.

He lay down, gently pulling her with him. She rested her head just above his beating heart. She drew circles on his chest, while he played with her hair.

_Bliss_

She was his oasis in a scorching desert, and he was her fire in the cold, cold night.

She propped herself up on her elbows placing each arm on the sides of his head. She pinned him effectively, leaving an inch between their lips.

But it was he who closed the space between them, to her surprise and pleasure, and he lightly pulled her to him, weaving his fingers through her hair as they kissed.

_Heaven_

They parted in smiles, and she giggled into the crook of his neck when she snuggled back in his arms.

_I've never enjoyed solitude._

Cheeks lit up as their fingers intertwined, and he inclined his head to touch hers.

_But if I can be all alone with you..._

He kissed her forehead.

_Then I'd live, together in our solitude, forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... I wonder who Arturia's alone with in paradise? Take a guess?
> 
> This was titled after the Psycho Pass ED of the same name. I remember I had just finished watching it when I wrote this back then.\
> 
> -akampana


	15. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cú x Arturia
> 
> YES WOW I SURPRISED MYSELF HAHAH

"'The hell do ya even like that guy? Clearly, I'm much better. Like, _way_ better."

The red spear missed her nose by an inch as she sidestepped the slash.

"What ever are you talking about, Cú?"

She thrust her sword forward, challenged by the fact that he struck it aside to defend. She regained her stance and struck again. Parried.

"Don't give me that, Saber. You've definitely been hanging out with that guy way more than you have with me."

She laughed as she dodged a stab, then jumped when he swept his spear to the side to hit her with the spear's body.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I sense?" she teased, moving in for another attack.

"Didn't take you for the–nnggh– delusional type, " Cú managed, blocking the blow. Saber was a lot faster than before, for sure. He barely had an edge on speed anymore. Time to take the offensive. He pushed her back, then spun his spear to get some distance between them. Then, he rushed forward to strike.

"What business does he have stealing your time away from me when I met you first?" he asked, moving to slash at her overhead.

"Technically, Cú, Diarmuid met me first. Ten years before you did, in fact," she answered, hitting Gae Bolg away.

"Hmph." Lancer regained as sturdy stance, a little disappointed that he couldn't land a hit...and at something else.

_That lucky playboy._

"Besides, what does it matter if I want to fight with another Lancer?" Saber asked, defending herself as Cú presented her with a flurry of piercing motions.

"I'm just curious as to why you spar with him when I'm obviously a better partner."

With a swift upward slash, she broke his offense, but he rapidly recovered and countered with a slash of his own.

"Ngh...Actually I think it's rather interesting to face him," Arturia said as she intercepted the blow. Cú raised an eyebrow, as they locked weapons.

"Interesting, eh?"

He withdrew his spear suddenly, putting her off balance, and took advantage of those few moments to fling her sword away and tackle her to the ground.

"Wha—Cú!"

He quickly pinned her wrists before she could get her bearings, grinning at her shocked expression.

"I can be interesting too, you know," he whispered as he leaned in, his breaths tickling her ear.

"...I did not think you would be _this_ jealous," said Saber, struggling to get up.

He leaned in for a kiss, but she would not allow herself to be taken advantage of so easily. With a kick and a push, she flipped them over, and sat on his stomach to keep him from getting up.

"Ow."

"It won't be that easy, Lancer."

She smiled triumphantly, but the man just smirked, a low growl emitting from his throat. _Oh,_ he _definitely_ liked them feisty. He propped himself up on his elbows to bring himself closer to her.

"Say, King of Knights…"

With one hand he grabbed her shirt and pulled her toward him, stopping an inch before their lips touched.

"How about we make this even more…. _interesting…_ " he ran his tongue over his lips, wondering if she tasted as good as she looked.

She could see his red eyes flit to her lips hungrily. It truly _was_ quite distracting.

"How?" she asked anyway, ignoring the heat that racked her body.

Cú grinned, taking the invitation, and flipped them over again, even as she scowled at him. He was much too close this time.

"Like this."

Weapons forgotten, what started as an innocent spar turned into a very heated, lascivious battle of tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, I forgot about this chapter ohmygod :">
> 
> A/N from Past me: "I realize it's my first time writing something about this ship, and actually I kind of surprised myself a bit, since I mostly ship Saber with Zero Lancer and not Cú.
> 
> I still think these guys are cute though, since Cú isn't quite the chivalrous and proper man Diarmuid is. On the contrary, I see him as a little wilder...more bestial...yeah.
> 
> What do you guys think? :)"
> 
> -akampana


	16. Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember this was inspires by the work of another writer but I can't find the fic anymore :(. I'll keep looking though

She'd lost the feeling in her legs an hour ago, and still he wasn't done.

"Head high, beautiful."

She scoffed, but did as she was told. He was the artist so she didn't really have much choice. Internally sighing, she watched her former knight dip his brush into blue paint. He was smiling. At least she got to see his face when he did his works. It was quite a spectacle. Definitely a huge difference from his old agonized expression.

"Smile, gorgeous."

"I could do without the needless compliments, knight," she stated, fixing the folds of her blue dress.

"I'm merely stating facts, beauty."

She rolled her eyes at his words, but quietly did as she was told, so as not to upset him. Arturia couldn't remember exactly when Lancelot had picked up the hobby for painting, but my, was he good at it. Sometime two years ago he decided to pick up a brush, and in weeks he was painting like a pro. It was incredible, really. Who would have thought the most serious of her knights could have such wonderful artistic talent?

Of course, with this newfound skill, it was inevitable that she, as what the modern people would call his 'girlfriend', would become his model….which brought them to his studio for their 'date' today.

She glanced at the man just in time to see him smudge a cheek with red paint. A chuckle escaped her lips. He looked so focused when he was painting, and to see him so passionate about something let her think that for him, she'd endure this silly posing a thousand times over. Even if it was taking forever.

She should have expected this though, since it had taken him a year of their miraculous post-Grail War life to talk to her again, and another two years of beating around the bush to ask her to ask her out on a date. The man sure liked to take his time.

Not that it was a bad thing. Actually, it was quite nice to have the luxury of time. They certainly didn't have that back in Camelot. Hell, they didn't even have this...this…

Lancelot cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he had just covered his mouth with his right fist, and that he'd take a deep breath and straighten up his posture. Crack his neck once to the left, then to the right, then flick his long ponytailed hair back, out of his face. It was a habit of his. Kind of...cute, actually.

She felt herself blush. Her thoughts wander too much when she's around him.

Their eyes met when he looked at her over the canvas, and they both found themselves swiftly looking away, hearts hammering in their chests.

Love. This love. They didn't have this back then. They could never have this back then. But now that they did, it was as if everything finally had color.

Oh, that sounded so cheesy.

"All right. I'm finished," Lancelot said, rising from his chair.

"May I have a look?"

"Oh, Uh-yes. Yes of course, my king. I-uh just have to go get something. Come look and tell me what you think when I get back," the artist said, disappearing into his room.

She raised an eyebrow, but got off her seat and fixed her blue dress. It was a little exciting actually, walking to see what was behind the easel.

"Oh my goodness…"

Green eyes lit up in pure astonishment. This painting...every detail…This was her, definitely. But what stood out the most was the dress. It was no simple blue outfit, but an exquisite white gown that flowed all the way down to her toes and trailed over the ground. The fabric looked like silk, and she was accessorized in colorful flowers. Her blonde hair was done in a single braid that ended on her right shoulder, covered by a short translucent veil that flowed from an elaborate flower crown.

"Arturia Pendragon."

She turned sharply at the call of her name, finding Lancelot down on one knee, holding in both hands the very gown she was wearing in his painting.

"Arturia...I have little else to offer you but my love and my loyalty. Be that as it may...I still hope you'd make me the happiest man alive by saying yes."

He held up the white gown, and with a hopeful look and a red smudge of paint on his face, he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

At that very moment, she realized that she wanted to be by this man's side forever. She wanted to smile with him, to laugh with him, to share her happiness with this man and only him.

She needed Lancelot. Needed the joy, the nervous statements, those darned compliments, those cute mannerisms, his voice, his smile, his passion...

Him.

She kissed him.

"So, do I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, you fool. Yes."

….

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all to the L. Du Lac exhibit. By the entrance hallway, we have his biography, the west wing holds his collection on still life, the east wing, his sculptures and handicraft items, as well as an activity center for your kids, last but definitely not least, the north wing holds the collection he became famous for, the collection of works he dedicated to his beautiful wife and the subject of his paintings, Arturia du Lac. Now if you'll please follow me this way, we can see that…"

Meanwhile, in the North wing, a cute ginger girl with blue eyes stared up at the The Wedding Gown, one of L. Du Lac's most famous works, and then snuck a peek at the blonde woman in a sunhat, who sat right in the middle of the room holding hands with a tall man in sunglasses.

Her eyes shone when she looked up at the pretty blonde lady.

"Mommy, the pretty lady in the painting, she's seated right there, with that sunglasses guy."

"Shush, Hoseki-chan that's impossible. We just asked and they said the artist and his wife were out, right?" her dark-haired mother replied.

Hoseki pouted, disappointed that her mother didn't believe her.

"But Mom, she's sitting right there!" she whined stubbornly. Unfortunately, because of her voice the the hazel-eyed baby in her mother's arms began to cry.

"Oh no, Mamoru-kun, don't cry. Shhh…" the blue-eyed mother said, rocking the baby as she tried to calm him down.

"Hoseki, honey, I'm sorry, but next time we'll try to come when the artist and his wife are here okay? Now why don't you go to your father while I calm your brother?" her mother said.

The girl sighed an 'okay' and walked toward her orange-haired dad, but a nagging feeling prompted her to steal one last look at the pretty woman in the sunhat.

Suddenly, the beautiful blonde woman moved and held a single finger to her lips.

Hoseki giggled happily and imitated the gesture.

Shhh.

And the girl skipped away happily, knowing she'd just learned a huge secret.

"Dad, can we buy one? I wanna look just as pretty as she is when I grown up!"

Meanwhile, the blonde woman blushed as she heard the girl's words. The man at her side chuckled at his wife's actions. Hoseki-chan was right. His wife truly was beautiful.

Lancelot squeezed Arturia's hand, and brought their intertwined fingers to his lips. He placed a kiss in between her knuckles, happy to see their matching gold rings.

The little girl's ginger dad almost flipped when he looked at the price of the painting. The artist made a mental note to send Hoseki's family a piece after this.

His wife giggled, and Lancelot smiled back at her. Most people would be happy to have one of his paintings of her sitting in their living room. But him?

He was the happiest man on earth to have the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another happy Lancelot fic.
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> -akampana


	17. Thoughts (Diarmuid x Arturia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote so differently back then ack! Slightly cringing, but I'm proud of my progress. Here's a pretty cute little thing 
> 
> -akampana

"Diar,"

He swore on the celtics her voice was that of a goddess. Smooth, sweet, yet firm. Not delicate, but still as lovely.

" _Quite like chocolate,"_ he mused, chuckling to himself as he turned to meet the blonde woman that had addressed him with a composed 'yes?'

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Diarmuid was suddenly wondering if his pokerface wasn't as good as he thought it was. It wasn't. At least, the narrowing of Arturia's eyes told him so. A brief panic attack ensued within his mind when he thought of an excuse to make in case she asked him what he was thinking.

_Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful your voice is...just as beautiful as its owner it seems._

_Wait...what?!_

Diarmuid felt like slapping himself. How did his mind even manage to conjure up something so _ridiculous_. So _stupid_. So _ridiculously stupid._

Not to mention what would definitely be Saber's reaction. Maybe she'd be shocked? Well...perhaps not. The King of Knights was always so calm and collected, and well, proud, but it wasn't like she didn't have any expressions. She had enough. A simple smile could turn a bad day around, just as one of her frowns could ruin one. Knowing that, she wouldn't really be shocked. More like surprised, he'd say. Whether pleasantly surprised or not, he wouldn't know for sure though.

He could picture it now. Her eyebrows would probably go up, simultaneously with her green eyes widening. Her jaw would be slightly ajar, but only for a few moments before she regains her composure. And perhaps he could throw a slight pink blush in there too. Or that's what he'd like to hope. Heh. He could really picture it. Like that, she'd look like...kind of like…

Like how she looked now.

Diarmuid blinked.

And then a sudden horrible feeling fell over him.

_Did I say that OUT LOUD?!_


	18. No (Gilgamesh x Arturia)

"Woman, I can not comprehend why you refuse to wear anything I ask you to."

The addressee just glared back at the red-eyed male, wondering if he was serious.

"If they were more than just flimsy scraps of cloth, Gilgamesh, I might consider it."

The King of Heroes groaned.

"Just once—"

"No."

He scowled, but said no more. He knew by experience that trying to convince her would be useless at this point.

"If we want to catch our reservation, we should leave soon. Get ready."

The man lazed around on the couch a little more just to spite her, and satisfied with an annoyed look shot his way, he put on a fancy tux.

It was specially tailored for him, and the only one of its kind in the whole world. He wouldn't dare wear something the mongrels could so freely access. He preferred this type of clothing to the Japanese traditional attire, even if either suited him anyway. He took one look into the wall mirror, decided that black did indeed suit him, and reached for his hair wax.

"Hair down, please," Arturia requested from the other room, even if she couldn't see him.

He smirked, wondering if his queen knew him too well, and put the hair product down. This was the way she preferred it, anyway.

Hm. What bow should he use?

He spun around, seeing his lioness approaching through the mirror.

Arturia was clad in a simple red, floor-length gown that was decorated with crystals, and had a matching crystal hairpiece clipped on her updo. And...was she wearing heels? Despite himself, the King of Heroes smiled.

Beautiful, as always.

The woman slid her purse up her arm and produced a red silk bow. She swiftly popped his collar and proceeded to tie it for the man.

"You're too far," she stated, and pulled at the bowtie to bring the man closer. Before long, his eyes drifted to her glossy lips. He leaned forward, enjoying their proximity, and casually wrapped a hand around her waist. He pulled her close to kiss her, but found his lips blocked by a finger.

"Too bad, I just finished."

He groaned, denied the contact, but then smirked, wondering how this infuriating little woman managed to wrap him around her finger. She was clearly worthy of being his. The only one worthy in fact.

"Shall we?"

They had dinner in the fanciest restaurant in all of Japan. It was a rotating place atop a tall tower that provided a premier view of the city. Slow music was played by one of the country's best pianists on a black grand piano in the corner. Their table was adorned with exquisite flowers from different countries, with crystals scattered around if only to emphasize how expensive everything was. Clear crystal glasses sat among gold-plated silverware, next to fine porcelain manufactured by one of the country's national artists.

Truly a setup befitting a king. Or two.

And as per their reservation, the entire floor was completely vacated to receive them.

"S-shall I show you to your seat?" asked the very nervous manager who, clearly, realized the power of the foreign couple who could afford to reserve his entire seven star restaurant for a single dinner. Not to mention, the couple carried themselves like royalty. Calling them intimidating would be a serious understatement. Hell, they even _looked_ like they could be _gods_. The woman, he thought, was definitely too beautiful to be human. And the man...

The male glowered at him, causing him to flinch, but he caught himself and led them to their seats, carefully seating them properly, opposite each other, just like how a manager should. The woman gave him a smile, which calmed him a bit, and then she turned to her escort with reprimanding eyes, causing him to shrug. Well, at least he wasn't dealing with _two_ demons.

"Your order will be here shortly. Please excuse me," he said after filling their glasses.

"Thank you...Mochinushi-san," the woman said, reading his name tag. He bowed and left.

As the night went by, the manager observed that his blonde customer wasn't _completely_ a demon. Although he was unbelievably annoyed at the waiters, he was quite tame when left alone with the woman. He also conducted himself quite gracefully. They both did, so well, in fact, that the waiters around looked at the couple with glittery admiration in their eyes. One of them even said that they looked like a king and queen.

When the couple finished, the 'king' casually helped up his lady, an action none of the staff actually expected, given the way he treated them, and together, the blonde couple left.

Mochinushi sank into a chair, more tired than he's ever been in his life.

The couple arrived back at their home.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"The mongrels were annoying."

"Gil, people are always annoying to you."

Was it him, or did she sound a little disappointed?

Reluctantly he said with a sigh, "But…they do make tolerable food."

That seemed to lighten her mood, and with a slight smile she went into her room to change and he flopped onto their velvet couch.

"Gil?"

"Hm?" he replied, pretending that he hadn't been watching her out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

She turned away from him, sweeping her hair to the side.

"Unzip me?"

Unusual. The King of Knights rarely gave him any opportunity to touch her, but since the chance had presented itself so easily, he wasn't about to let it go to waste. He glided over to her.

With a gentle motion, he swept away stray blonde strands of hair from her back. Silently, he waited for permission to touch her, and when she offered no resistance, he took the zipper.

Just to tease her, he let his finger run down her spine, making her shiver. Halfway down though, his skin brushed against a familiar fabric.

Saber snuck a look at him, as if she was waiting for him to figure it out.

"All done?" she prompted.

The King of Heroes snapped out of the temporary trance, dragging the zipper down.

She helped herself out of the red gown, and with a teasing look, she turned to face him. There she stood, in a sexy laced blood red bra with black mesh veiling her torso, and a very naughty piece of cloth that barely covered anything _down there_.

Beautiful, yes. And very, _very enticing._

"There. Happy?" she asked, pulling at the thong to adjust it.

She smiled, satisfied as his reaction.

"You can kiss me now, if you like."

Gilgamesh stepped forward, amused. His queen could be _quite_ the temptress when she wanted to. And that wasn't the kind of request he'd deny. She smirked back at him and tilted her head up as he leaned in to claim the kiss he was deprived of earlier.

But just as she'd expected his lips on hers he dodged down, wrapped an arm around her legs, and lifted her onto his shoulder.

In the next second she was flung onto their king size bed and pinned down, the red in her face making her look even more inviting than before.

"Wha-Gil! Let go of me this instant!" she commanded, but all he did was grin.

"No."

Oh, he was getting much _much_ more than just a kiss tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> -akampana


	19. Chapter 19

Sir Kay spun as he heard his name being called, coming face to face with Camelot's most famous baker. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw someone quickly dart out of the bakery, but before he could think too much about it, the literal breadwinner placed a full basket of steaming hot bread in the knight's hands with a smile.

"Oh, no I couldn't take these!" he exclaimed right away, counting enough delicious loaves and other assorted pastries to feed him for a week. He quickly tried to give the basket back. The baker only laughed at the man's actions.

"Yes, yes, you can, Sir Knight," he reasoned, clapping the ginger on the shoulder like an old friend. "The bakery has never been this productive in ages! Do you believe we're actually getting out some extras?"

"Well, if that is the case, then thank you so much for your kindness," said the red-haired knight, a smile evident on his face

"Oh, but this is but nothing compared to your services. Thanks to the new King and you Knights of the Round Table, we can work in peace without having to worry about invaders."

Kay smiled as he waved at the kind man's retreating back. All true. Arty truly was doing a great job as king.

_More like queen_. Kay thought to himself, chuckling slightly as he imagined the surprise it would be if his fellow knights and the rest of the kingdom found out that _Arthur_ was not his brother, but his _sister._

_Arty…_

It had been quite a while since he and his adopted sibling really had time to talk. It was understandable, since she was a very busy _man_ from the day she pulled the sword from the stone and set the entirety of Britain's future on her tiny shoulders. The crown came with an incredible amount of work, especially given the state King Uther, rest his soul, left Camelot. Arturia was always holed up in the castle, doing one thing after another. She was just too busy to invite to do anything. That, and they had to keep a professional image; a lesson he learned when he received scornful looks from the nobles when he slung an arm over her shoulders. She was his king now, and he should treat her that way. Plus, he had his duties as a knight, and as one of her most trusted, to take care of, which entailed him spending a lot of time outside the castle. Sometimes, he'd have to go weeks without seeing her pretty face.

Yup. That's right. He found her pretty. Gorgeous. Stunning. She completely surpassed her own queen's beauty, in his opinion. He knew she'd grow up to be a beautiful lady since the day he first met her, and she did. Too bad she had to throw that all away, huh.

Of course, that couldn't be helped, for she was the salvation this country needed, and true enough, she managed to pull it up from the pits of hell.

_Bollocks._

He still didn't find it fair. She didn't have to give up everything. They were both so happy when they were younger. Lately, she's just been so distant.

As he walked on home, he waved back at a group of ladies who greeted him, words of thanks on his lips.

Of course, as Arturia's adoptive brother, he had an expansive room back at the royal castle, as did most of the Knights of the Round Table. But there was just something homey about the simple cottage where they used to live when she was his squire and him an aspiring knight. That was their true home, where they shared smiles and laughs together with their father Ector. Kay came here whenever he needed to relax, or when he needed to think and be alone, like today.

Really, Arturia couldn't have possibly forgotten his birthday, right?

Could she?

Most of the knights greeted him, as did many friends and other citizens. His father clapped him on the back too, which was rare since the old man always forgot his birthday. Arturia _never_ did, but perhaps she was so busy with the kingdom that it had slipped her mind.

Kay sighed, trudging up the hill to the old house. Maybe he was just being immature. It _was_ just a birthday, and he was an adult now. Things like this mattered a lot less as people grew older right?

He took the key from his back pocket upon reaching the door, and inserted it in the keyhole, only to find the door was already unlocked.

_Burglars?_

The knight quietly drew his sword with his free hands, and gripped the bread basket tight with the other. If anything, he could use the thing to clobber the robber.

_Haha-Nope. No laughing. Even if that was a pretty funny thought._

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Ready to strike, he swung the door open swiftly…

Only to find vibrant green eyes staring back at him happily.

"Happy birthday, Kay."

"A-A-A-A-Arturia?!"

The blonde woman chuckled softly, as he sheathed his sword and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"What, you didn't think I would forget, did you?" she said, returning the gesture, tiptoeing to reach her much taller older brother.

When they parted, she relieved him of the bread basket he was carrying, saying, "Well, I hope the baker's distraction didn't spoil your appetite so much, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do with all this."

At that she moved aside, revealing a smorgasbord of all his favorite homemade dishes, cooked just how he liked it. There was lamb, beef, salmon, irish potatoes, turkey, and right behind her, was a perfectly made chocolate cake with white vanilla frosting and strawberries on top. Kay's exact favorite cake flavor, ever since he was a kid.

"How? Wha—? Distraction?" For once the silver-tongued devil was at a loss for words.

"They didn't finish the cake in time." She smiled sweetly at him, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

She remembered. Despite all her troubles, she remembered. Kay's face quickly showed a brilliant smile, and he hugged his little sister again, heart leaping happily in his chest.

"Of course she had help," called his father's familiar voice from the kitchen. "I certainly think we got everything right, don't you agree?"

The man tackled both of his children playfully, joining their little hug.

_He forgot, didn't he?_ Kay mouthed to his younger sibling. She smiled sheepishly, confirming his guess.

"Bollocks. You two are absolutely ridiculous," Kay mumbled in his father's strong grip. Arturia and his father only laughed.

"Drinks! We need drinks!" the oldest one announced, letting go of his children and coming back to hand them fine wine.

"A toast to Kay, to a long and prosperous life!"

"To Kay!" Arturia followed, eyeing her big brother, and they clanked their drinks together and began their feast.

The trio laughed together like a true family, for once forgetting their titles and responsibilities, and bonded like the old times. There was no king or knights, just a boy, a girl, and their father, eating dinner, sharing stories and having a good time.

Long after the stars had taken over the sky, and as Sir Ector lay passed out on the floor, more drunk than he had ever been, the two siblings slumped against each other on the old couch, the older one's head resting on top of the younger's.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed our little surprise," the woman said, giggling as she watched her adoptive father drunkenly mumble nonsense from his spot on the cottage floor.

"After all," she continued, snuggling closer to her sibling, "your birthday is coming to a close. If I am right, the sun is due to rise in a short while."

He snaked an arm around her waist comfortably, just like he used to do when she was cold or had nightmares.

"You are right, so for these last few moments, spoil me."

At his words, Arturia rose from her position, and before he could say anything more, she brought his face towards hers swiftly and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Kay," she repeated with a blush on her pretty face, and then she resumed her previous position on the couch with closed eyes, retiring for the night.

He sat there, stunned for a few moments, before turning his eyes to the lovely lady sleeping on his shoulder.

With his free hand he touched where she had kissed him on his cheek, and proceeded to color as brightly as his red hair.

_Bollocks, woman._

But realizing she wasn't waking up anytime soon, he leaned his head on hers and slept, wishing that every day she'd bring him as much happiness as she did today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact, I wrote this around the time I decided to add Sir Kay to the plot of my other fic, The Play of Fate, to play around with how his brotherly relationship with Arturia would pan out. At the time, Kay was barely even a mention in the Fate Franchise. Although even now, he exists in very few media, I still think there's a lot of potential there.
> 
> -akampana


	20. When the Clock Strikes (Gilgamesh x Arturia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was saving this for the holidays but I wrote this a while back :D Please do enjoy this chapter. I write one of these every year. Next Chap is a holiday fic too

11:55 P.M.

"Why you enjoy the weather out here, King of Knights, I cannot fathom."

Gilgamesh was answered by a light chuckle from his lovely queen. Her shoulders shook slightly as she turned to look at him.

Her green eyes were alight with amusement; she must have known how much he detested the cold atmosphere. It was ridiculously frigid and impossibly difficult to bear. The blasted ice made for an even more barren desert.

"Oh, please. I know you think it's beautiful."

As the lady King said this, she unwrapped half the long red scarf she had around her neck and offered it to him.

He shrugged, approaching the petite woman. As she wrapped the knitted fabric round his neck, his hand brushed her cheek. Her pale skin nearly matched the white ice that fell from the heavens, if not for her reddened lips and nose. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his chin. Tiny clouds formed between them, the mist mixing together in the meager space that separated them.

"I suppose so."

11:56 P.M.

His fingers traced the outline of her face and settled on her chin. With a gentle motion, he tilted her face up. Those red lips looked too good to pass up, maybe she'd allow him this one time? Gilgamesh decided to try his luck and dipped down to meet her, however he found his lips meeting the tip of her index finger. He almost audibly groaned but stopped himself when she raised a playful eyebrow.

"Oh? And you don't 'curse the gods for creating such unnecessary algid conditions'?"

Arturia laughed as the words left her mouth, her mocking imitation of Gilgamesh's foreign accent falling apart at the end.

"I do not sound like that," he deadpanned, the moment broken, "And just when did you hear me say such?" Gilgamesh's fingers let go of her chin and traveled down her shoulders and back until finally resting at the base of her spine. He'd let Saber have her fun. It was only very rarely she joked around; he should savor the moment. If it meant she mocked him a little, though, he wasn't going to let the moment slip without getting a little out of it. With a gentle pull, he fastened her to his body, relishing the warmth they now shared.

The feel of him pressed up against her didn't faze her. Over time, she'd gotten rather used to his unrelenting flirtations, and he on the other hand learned when to hold back. Now was not one of those times, she decided, letting him draw himself as close as he wanted to.

11:57 P.M.

"Christmas Eve. It was snowing then too," she said with a teasing smirk, just before he would have landed a kiss.

Not just yet.

He scowled, his kiss rejected a second time by words. The woman suppressed her laughter. Gil just looked too adorable with that unintentional pout. It was a face only she had seen; his pride would not allow it to anyone else.

"Of course. On the celebration of your god's birth, correct?" Gilgamesh questioned coolly, faking indifference.

Saber nodded up at the unamused king. "I know you don't celebrate, Gil. You and I believe in different things, and I respect that, but I at least wish you had joined in the feast," she said, as her fingers climbed the front of his white coat. Her fingers then played with the other end of the red scarf wrapped around both their necks.

"It is not my practice," he answered distractedly, much more interested in the dainty hands that flitted about his collarbones.

11:58 P.M.

"Then what is?" the woman asked, adjusting the knitted fabric around his neck to better warm him.

"I hold different events for every god. They fancy different things, those fastidious, selfish assholes," he commented, leaning his head to touch her busy hands as they arranged the shared material.

Saber paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Plenty of preparations, feasts, prayers, pesky priests," he listed, his red eyes travelling back up to meet hers as she looped her arms over his shoulders, "…traditions…" he added vaguely, as the British woman drew his head closer.

11:59 P.M.

"Mm," Arturia hummed, glad she was steering the conversation the right way. His ruby eyes had lost themselves in her forest-colored irises. She couldn't keep him waiting too long, but luckily she didn't have to. She counted the chimes in her head as she spoke next.

"Speaking of traditions, would you care for one of mine?" she whispered, leaning his forehead onto hers. A flash of curiosity crossed his riveted expression as he followed her movements, and he found himself completely spellbound by his queen. Her breath was warm on his lips as her hands slid to caress his face.

"Close your eyes."

His crimson orbs slid close slowly, obediently, just like in a trance. Snowflakes had already piled onto his long eyelashes, and his cheeks had pinked from the cold he hated so much, but he was smiling. A real smile. Not his usual smirk, nor his proud grin, but the one only she was permitted to see. Gentle. Genuine. Every detail, she etched into her memory, wishing that for the next year and for every year to come she'd see it, time and time again.

12:00

Just as the clock struck midnight, she placed on his lips a long-awaited kiss.

Behind them, mongrels struck pots and blew trumpets as colorful fireworks danced across the sky. Snow fell, but the cold did nothing to dampen their spirits.

Especially not those of the two kings, who were perfectly warm, locked in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYT, with this, we've come to the last of the chapters that I had already written. From now on, the ones that follow were written by me more recently. I hope you continue to support this series!
> 
> We're Starting it off with next chap, another Holiday fic feat. the pairing that's been on my mind recently haha.
> 
> -akampana


	21. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY YEARLY DECEMBER HOLIDAY FIC IT'S HERE YES YAAAAAY

“Yo, King of Knights!”

It’s about midnight when the Lancer drops into her balcony, his hand brushing his forehead for a rather friendly, and definitely not up to military standard, salute. On his now very familiar face, he has a toothy grin. It’s the kind that brings a smile to Arturia’s own face, even if she doesn’t realize it. He’s like sunshine this way; wonderfully bright and warm despite the little flecks of snow that fell all around them. 

“Good evening, Cú,” she greets as he turns to lean on the railings beside her. “What brings you here tonight?” 

He takes the steaming mug of cocoa from her hands and takes a sip before handing it back. Arturia doesn’t even bat an eye, used to his antics. Cú must have been cold anyway, judging by his pink cheeks and ears. The spearman raises an eyebrow and curls his lip.

“What’s this? I ain’t allowed to come see my friend?”

Arturia rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder hard enough that his feigned look of offense turns into one of pain. 

“Ow! Feck, Arturia, can’t you take it easy on me for once?!”

If she feels remorse, it’s because the man juts his lower lip out like a little kid as he flexes his stinging shoulder. Unfortunately, they’ve sparred so many times by now that Arturia knows just how much force it would take to really make Lancer hurt. That little slap probably hurt as much as being hit by a cotton ball. 

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Why  _ are  _ you here?” 

Not that he was unwelcome company. The lord in heaven knew she’d never had a better sparring partner. Never one so wild and carefree, that’s for sure. Was it his teacher’s doing, or his own talent? Either way, he brought a certain bestial ferocity to each and every fight that she just couldn’t get enough of. 

Today, however, was not scheduled for a late-night spar. In fact, they didn’t have any spars scheduled for the week, considering the holiday season. There were too many people out and about to risk sparring at the scale that they preferred. 

She suspects his presence was due to Iskandar’s influence. Their friendship was about as unlikely as snow in the summer, but hell, it happened, and the two of them had upturned the Servant’s little circle with their many antics. The amount of mischief the two of them could cause when left unattended? Phenomenal. 

Cú rubbed the back of his head, the smug-looking grin of his turning into something just a little bit bashful. Arturia cocked her head to the side, puzzled as Cú had suddenly decided to look everywhere else but at her. 

Finally, he shook his head and chuckled, resigning himself to his fate. “Figured today’s my one chance,” he said, tapping her nose once with the tip of his index finger. 

He swept his hand to the side in the manner he always did when he called for his spear, and sure enough, the red weapon was spinning in a trademark flourish. 

_ Show-off.  _ Arturia couldn’t stop her lip from quirking upwards as the staff thudded to a stop on the balcony tile. Always needed to present himself well, now didn’t he?

“One chance?” she asked, “We can spar any day you wish—”

He was giving her a knowing look and a smirk, the cold bringing the red to his face. Then, he brought his hand before her and pointed his index finger upwards. 

At first, she didn’t know why he was being so cryptic when he was such a straightforward person ninety percent of the time, but her eyes followed his direction anyway. And there, tied at the very end of the staff, was a branch of green leaves and white fruit.

Cú turned to the side and pointed to his cheek. “Ya can’t ignore tradition, can’t ya, stiff?”

Arturia blinked. Inhaled. Exhaled.

Then took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

Cú stopped, surprised with the soft caress of her mouth on his. It was clumsy, their teeth bumped when she tiptoed to reach him. Her hands were on the back of his head, pulling him down to eliminate the distance. By no means was this his first kiss, hardly that, but the way she tried so hard to make it good sent his heart rate up to infinity. Suddenly, he could forget it was even winter with the way a sunny warmth spread through his chest. 

Then just as suddenly, it was gone. 

Arturia stared up at him, the only trace at all of her shyness being the slight blush that colored her cheeks. Dumbfounded, he stared back, mute as he felt the heat reach his ears. Then a goofy grin split his countenance, the giddy, bubbly feelings pooling in his stomach no longer held back. 

“What’s this, Saber? Dint think ya were  _ that  _ into me!”

Arturia froze, her mouth dropping open, snapping closed then dropping open again. Whatever she was going to say next was forgotten amidst the fit of chuckles Cú had suddenly been taken over by. 

“Oioi _ oi! _ ” he interjected, blocking her path as she made for the door to the inside. “Where ya going, shortie? We’re hardly finished.”

The woman raises an eyebrow, hoping the cold provided a great excuse for the red coloring her cheeks and ears. She doubted that would do her much good though, for surely the loud drumming of her heart would give her away. Especially now, when he stood so close, they were breathing the same air. 

“What ever do you mean? You’ve had your kiss.”

Cú hm’s and taps his chin, leaning in as his ruby eyes met her emeralds. At this point, Arturia’s so sure he’s aware of the effect he’s having on her she doesn’t know why she bothers trying to hide her expression. 

“True,” he says, nodding his head. There is a quiet moment where she believes he’d leave it at that and leave her to overthink that silly kiss for the rest of Christmas Eve, but he cups her chin before she could move. 

“But I haven’t returned it yet,” he whispers, and touches his lips to hers again. And again. And Again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I'd write one of these. I'm a total sap.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! :) Hope you all have a great time. 
> 
> Stay safe and sane.
> 
> -akampana
> 
> P.S.  
> HASHIRE SORI YO KAZE NO YOU NI TSUKIMIHARA WO PADORU PADORU


End file.
